The Victory of Team Tisa
by UConn Fan
Summary: Four months after "Damned If You Do," McGee has some interesting news to share with Tony and Ziva. **Assumes reader has seen Seaon 10 Finale**


**Author's Note**: I've never written an NCIS fanfiction before. The season finale had me _really_ concerned about where Tony. McGee and Ziva will be at the start of the next season. I've heard so many things about Cote de Pablo's future - does anyone know if she's signed? (Even if she has, who knows if it'll be public before September!) I'm _really_ worried we're going to lose some of this season's great T/Z character development. So here's my speculation as to where they may be. Please let me know your thoughts. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tony, Ziva, McGee, etc. nor do I claim to. All rights belong to CBS, D. Bellasario, etc. - I don't even own the DVDs.

"It is an excellent movie –"

"It is not, and it does not get better after multiple viewings," she shot back as the entered the diner. McGee looked up from his menu, glancing out the window to see the sun bouncing off of Ziva's red convertible.

"At least you let me drive the car," Tony smirked as he followed her into the booth. "Hey McGoo, where's Abs?"

"Working a case," he shrugged. "She said she'll be here next week."

"Too bad," Tony said. He and Ziva thanked the waitress for their menus – why they bothered to skim the menu when they ordered the same thing every time, Tim did not know. However, it gave him an opportunity to study them, and ponder just how to break the news to them.

They'd moved in together three and a half months ago. Their justification being saving money, although Tim wondered how this was not the perfect moment to reach into their respective, respectably sized, trust funds. From what he could tell, Tony had yet to buy a new car, as they showed up every week for their weekend brunch in her convertible. Instead he constantly "borrowed" Ziva's convertible. Of course, Tony needed the car during business hours while Ziva stayed in her D.C. office all day translating documents. Her former partner had entered private security consultation and had already made more in four months than he had in the previous two years combined. After his sudden resignation, Tim had decided to take some time to focus on his writing – and designing his own computer software. At the end of all of this, with Rule 12 no longer applicable, he wondered who Tony and Ziva were fooling more – themselves or the outside world.

After they placed their typical order, Tim sat up straight and braced himself. "I need to tell you both something. I need you to listen to me before you stay anything," he requested. His former teammates exchanged glances before Tony smirked.

"Are you pregnant Tim? I bet Delilah's so –"

"Tommy and Lisa are getting married," he burst out. They stared at him. Tim, in turn, couldn't help but smile to himself. Of all the news he could break to them, this was surely the most surprising.

"I do not understand, I thought they were simply sleeping together, and surely –" Ziva started.

"They've been 'only sleeping' together for years. The fans are nuts over the two of them. They even have a name for themselves – Team Tisa," Tim shrugged. "It works into the plotline now and it fits their character development," he explained. Now, he thought, if only the two in front him saw the obvious parallels.

"Team Tisa?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah. Apparently there's this stuff called fanfiction – Abby and Jimmy had heard of it. They even sent me to this website. There are literally tens of thousands of stories my readers have written about my characters. It's actually pretty cool," he smiled. Ziva looked at him blankly while Tony glared, so he rushed to continue. "Anyway, thousands of them – _thousands_ –are dedicated to getting Tommy and Lisa together. Some of these things are novel length – some of these reviewers claim the stories are better than mine," he finished, slightly outraged. "It's time guys," he sighed. "Have either of you read the books?" They glared at him. "They've been in love for years, several books. They've almost died for each other several times –"

"They're federal agents Tim, what else are they supposed to do?" Tony challenged.

McGee smirked, thanking the waitress for his French toast. "Lisa was kidnapped by the Taliban a few books ago and declared dead. They thought she was dead for months. When Tommy got a lead, he quit his job to go find her. Which, of course, he did."

Tony's skin burned while Ziva shrugged, "I don't see anything exceptional about that." Tony glared at her as she quickly continued her comment. "I mean it's wonderful, an amazing sign of loyalty. However it's nothing two good partners wouldn't do for each other."

"Sweetcheeks, do you really think Gibbs would have done that for Franks?"

"He would have done it for Jenny," she insisted.

"There's a critical difference there," McGee interjected. "He never slept with Franks," he reminded them as Tony made a face. "The point is it's _my_ story and it's just time. Time for them to actually admit they love each other –"

"They haven't even admitted it yet?" Tony asked dubiously.

"He hasn't said those words, but anyone with a brain can read between the lines," Tim said.

"Maybe Lisa does not want to have to read between the lines," Ziva insisted.

"Maybe it's Lisa's turn to give some more cues," Tony automatically shot back.

"You expect your readers to believe they are going to admit their feelings and then get married five minutes later?"

"Their team leader is really sick. Of course he's going to get better, but they don't know that. She wants him to walk her down the aisle, and she loves Tommy. She's loved Tommy for the better part of ten years. Take my word in this Ziva, it's time."

"Well, I think it's a great idea Tim," Tony smiled, sitting back in his chair.

"Thanks Tony."

"Well I think it's too soon," Ziva shook her head, sipping her tea.

Before Tim could further justify his decision, his phone rang. The once familiar sound startled him – it was so rare anyone called him during the day. "It's Abs."

"Maybe she can make brunch after all," Ziva speculated.

"Yeah Abs?"

"Timmy?"

"Yeah, is everything alright?"

"Do you still have Ziva and Tony?"

"They're sitting right here."

"Good. Gibbs needs us. He and Fornell are in trouble."

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

"No," Abby insisted. "I'll see you at their place in twenty minutes," she said, hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Is Abby okay?"

"It's Gibbs," he said, standing. "We need to help Gibbs," he explained. Tim reached into his pocket. Tony reached into his to cover part of the tab but McGee waived him. "It's on me."

"Only seems fair," Tony muttered. "After all, I'm apparently paying for an engagement ring and a wedding."

"She deserves a ring Tony," Ziva muttered.

"Not as much as Gibbs deserves our loyalty," Tony retorted. He held the door for her as they headed toward her – their, Tim corrected – convertible.


End file.
